Magic, Fox, and Love
by Kyunika
Summary: naruto, sasuke, sakura, and kakashi go on a mission to protect harry potter, but while they're there naruto goes through some changes. like fox ears and a tail! will he be accepted or shunned? will his love, love him back? find out. possible yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**Magic, Fox, and Love?**

**Naruto POV.**

I walked down the street towards my apartment, exhausted. I just returned from a mission and I was ready to sleep until at least noon tomorrow. I was just opening the door (forgetting to lock it again) when a chuuni came and told me I needed to report to the Hokage's office right away.

Muttering angrily, I performed the seals for a teleportation jutsu and teleported into the Tsunade's office.

"This better be good ya old hag." I said loudly. It was then I saw that the room was not empty. Kakashi and Sakura were there too, as was Sasuke.

Sasuke. The man who spent a good portion of his life as an avenger. The man who left the village because of it. The man who succeed in avenging his family. The man who came back to the village accepting any punishment Tsunade saw fit.

The man who I fell in love with.

I yelled, pleaded, and hollered to Tsunade to forgive Sasuke and when she did I made her swear she would never tell anyone. All anyone knows is that Sasuke was reinstated as a ninja of Konha the next day.

"I called you all here so I could tell Sasuke something." Tsunade stated.

"Couldn't this have waited until tomorrow, grandma?" I asked getting annoyed. I didn't have the energy for this. I already felt like the dead.

"I thought it would be best to tell him this while you were tired, Naruto." She explained.

"Why?" this doesn't make any sense. Why would I need to be tired for Sasuke to be told something?

"Naruto, I'm sorry, but we have to tell Sasuke about what is sealed-" My heart stopped.

"No! You can't do this! You can't tell him! You promised!" I screamed. This can't be happening! Please, tell me this is a dream!

"He needs to know."

"NO, HE DOESN'T NEED TO KNOW! WE WERE FINE WITHOUT HIM KNOWING!" I hollered, tears starting to run down my face. I sounded brave on the outside, but on the inside I was terrified. My friendship with Sasuke seemed to always be on the tip of a knife. Anything could make him leave. I can't loose him again! I bolted for the door.

"Restrain him!" Tsunade yelled. Sakura and Kakashi leapt into action. They quickly had me pinned to the ground, because of how exhausted I already was.

"NO!" I yelled.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto." She whispered.

"Please, don't do this." I said quietly, pleading.

**Sasuke POV.**

What was this all about? Tsunade just said that it was important and couldn't wait. That and it was about Naruto. I was there as fast as I possibly could. Naruto was my best friend and the whole reason I came back . . . and left. I had no choice; Orochimaru said that if I didn't come with him he would kill Naruto. I'm not sure why, but dread fills me every time I think of Naruto dead or even hurt. I'm . . . scared to live in a world without him. Why do I care so much about his well being and happiness?

My train of thought was canceled when Naruto teleported into the room.

"This better be good ya old hag." He said loudly. He looked like the walking dead. From the way he was walking, he must be struggling to stay standing upright.

"I called you all here so I could tell Sasuke something." Tsunade said in a business tone. Why would all of Team Kakashi need to be here for that?

"Couldn't this have waited until tomorrow, grandma?" Naruto said sounding annoyed and tired.

"I thought it would be best to tell him this while you were tired, Naruto."

"Why?" Naruto asked sounding confused. So was I.

"Naruto, I'm sorry, but we need to tell Sasuke about what is sealed-"Naruto didn't let her finish.

"No! You can't do this! You can't tell him! You promised!" he exclaimed, his voice was strong. Anyone who didn't know him as well as I did would have thought he was angry, but under his strong voice laid one of terror.

"He needs to know." Tsunade tried to reason.

"NO! HE DOESN'T NEED TO KNOW! WE WERE JUST FINE WITHOUT HIM KNOWING!" he hollered. I could see tears starting to run down his cheeks. He made a break for the door.

"Restrain him!" Tsunade yelled. Sakura and Kakashi tackled Naruto to the ground, pinning so he couldn't move.

"NO!" he screamed. Whatever Tsunade was trying to tell me, Naruto desperately didn't want me to know.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto." She whispered, barely audible.

"Please don't do this." He begged. If Naruto was begging then you know it's something big, something bad.

"Sasuke" Tsunade said drawing my attention away from the frightened form of my best friend." There is something important you don't know about Naruto."

"What would this be?" I said slowly and quietly, still in shock of what just happened.

"You know the story of the nine tailed fox, right?" I nodded. "Well, the fox wasn't killed as the story your generation knows says. Instead the fox was sealed inside a new born child, born earlier that same day."

"Ok, what does that have to do with Naruto?" it couldn't be.

"Naruto is that child." It was then Naruto seemed to find his strength again. He threw Sakura and Kakashi away like rag dolls. He then bolted out of the office.

"Naruto!" I yelled and ran after him. I chased him just barely keeping him in sight. He ran until he reached an old apartment. At first glance, it looked well worn, but as I got closer I saw it wasn't use that made it look old, it was carving and spray paint that littered the out side of the building. I came closer to read some. I then wished I hadn't.

'You're a monster!' 'Nobody wants you here.' 'Demon fox.' 'Why don't you do this village a favor and die!'

I backed away from the wall not wanting to read more. How could someone so pure be so hated. He's always happy and bright and cute- . . . CUTE? Where did that come from? Naruto is not cute and I'm not gay . . . right? I pushed the thought aside, Naruto needed me.

I slowly opened the door to the apartment and heard sobs coming from inside. I looked around the small room to find Naruto curled up in the corner crying his eyes out. I quietly walked over to him.

When I was about five feet from I heard he was whispering to him self. He said comments like 'he hates me now' or he thinks I'm a monster'. He thought I hated him. I quickly closed the distance between us and wrapped my arms around him. He stiffened and his whispering stopped.

"Your not a monster." I said quietly." You're Naruto Uzumaki and my best friend. Nothing could ever make me hate you." He responded by hugging me so tightly I almost couldn't breath. He muttered out a muffled thank you into my shoulder. He held me as if he were to let go I would disappear forever. To my surprise I blushed deeply at the action. Maybe I really am gay.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Magic, Fox, and Love **__chapter 2_

"Talking"

'Naruto talking to kyuubi or someone thinking'

'**Kyuubi talking'**

_**Japanese**_

'_Hat talking in the mind'_

Sorry to those who already read this chapter, but I decided I hated the old one and remade it. There was so much I forgot to do! It was also really choppy, you knew what I mean. The beginning is not very different.

_**Harry POV.**_

**(This story takes place **_**roughly**_** in book 3. it doesn't follow the story very well.)**

Hermione, Ron, and I got on the train quickly, Mr. Weasley's words still ringing in my head. Why would I go looking for Sirius Black, the man who wants to kill me? This thought was interrupted by Ron and Hermione saying they had to go look for someone.

"Alright, hey, I'm going to find a compartment! OK?" I called to Hermione and Ron. They nodded and walked off to search the other half of the train. I sadly watched them go. Stumbling down the hall, I continued until I reached a compartment with three people inside.

One of them had sun kissed blonde hair, shockingly blue, tan skin, three whisker marks on each cheek, and was talking rapidly to the person next to him (Naruto). The one next to him was the exact opposite. He had pitch black hair, onyx eyes, and pale skin and was giving extremely short answers to the guy next to him (Sasuke). In the corner was a man with light brown, flecked with gray, wearing a very shabby set of wizard's robe and he looked ill and exhausted (lupin). Sliding open the door I said "Hello, do you think I could sit here? Every else is full." The blonde smiled brightly.

"Sure!" the blonde one said waving a hand to exaggerate his point. "Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and the cold teme over there is Sasuke Uchiha! What's your name?" he said holding out his hand. I was dreading his part. They would treat me differently.

"Harry Potter." I said taking his hand. His response was . . . unexpected.

"Nice to meet you, Harry Potter was it?" I nodded

"You forgot his name that easily, dobe?" Sasuke asked in a monotone voice.

"Be quiet, teme!" Naruto exclaimed. He held a fist in front of his face. They started bickering without any indication that they were going to stop any time soon. I couldn't even understand what they were saying, they weren't speaking English! I cleared my throat to get them to stop. They're heads snapped up to look at me. It was quiet for a second before Naruto smiled widely.

"Sorry about that. Got a little carried away." He said nervously scratching the back of his neck. In nodded showing it was fine. Sasuke just looked away with a hn. We fell into another silence for a few seconds before I spoke.

"So, what language was that cause I couldn't understand a word you guys were saying." I asked trying to seem casual. Naruto looked to Sasuke.

"Japanese" he stated plainly. Naruto quickly filled in the blanks.

"We're foreign exchange students from Japan. Our school got destroyed so the students were sent around the world to other magic schools." He stated.

"Oh. How was it destroyed?" I asked.

"Some kid was stupid and made a fire charm to big, burned the whole place to the ground." Naruto said sounding annoyed. I laughed. They, well Naruto, continued to tell me about their school, mostly about people. A few minutes later Hermione and Ron found us. "Hi, my name is Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it! What are your names?" naruto half shouted, extending his hand.

"Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley." Hermione chimed, taking the Naruto's hand. "And who are you?" she questioned Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He stated simply. Wasn't one to talk much was he. He's been completely silent almost the whole time and the only time he did talk it was to Naruto, I wonder why that is?

"Pleasure to meet you?" Hermione said raise her hand to shake his. Sasuke just stared at it like without moving until it returned to Hermione's side. After a few seconds Naruto broke the silence.

"Don't take it personally. Sasuke just an ice cold teme to everyone he meets. Isn't that right, Sasuke?" he asked poking Sasuke in the arm. One second Sasuke was sitting in his seat, the next he's standing in Naruto's face. He was like a blur! Naruto didn't seem too surprised to see him there.

"At least I'm not a dobe." He said challengingly, smirking. Naruto opened his mouth to respond when the train stopped and the lights went out.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Ron voiced. I shrugged, this was strange. I looked over to Naruto and Sasuke to find Naruto concentrating really hard. He seemed to be meditating. Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he gasped.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know what that thing was, but it's not human. its energy is cold and heartless, like it was dead." I was about to ask what he was talking about when the air turned cold, like all the warmth was sucked away.

The man in the corner woke up then. He told us to stay back. He reached for the door, but before he could touch it, it slide open revealing a cloaked figure.

_**Naruto POV.**_

The door slide open to reveal a cloaked figure. I looked down to see that it was floating a few inches off the ground. It entered the compartment. I was about to stand up to it when it hit me. The memories. The times of loneliness and pain. T he times of hatred and fear. The beatings I took. The rape I endured. I heard someone shout 'DEMON! MONSTER! Then everything went dark.

_**Sasuke POV.**_

I saw them. My family, Itachi, getting murdered, one by my hand. The years I spent with Orochimaru. The torture I suffered. The pain when I learned all that Naruto went through, and when I thought he was dead. Then I blacked out.

I woke up. The lights were on and the train was moving again. I heard someone call my name. I looked u to see Ron looking at me.

"Hey, man you OK?" I weakly nodded. He sighed. "Good. We have another problem." I stared at him to continue. "It's Naruto. He's freaking out." I was up in a flash and at Naruto's side.

His face held a look of horror, fear, and pain. He was holding his knees and rocking back and forth. I softly called his name. His eyes slowly met mine and in them laid terror and loneliness. He was lipping words like 'monster, freak, and demon'. I then realized what he saw and felt when that thing entered . . . his childhood. The time when he was alone and hated. We held eye contact until he snapped. He gripped my shirt with tears streaming down his face.

"Naruto." I whispered." You're not a monster. You're Naruto Uzumaki and you're not alone . . . not anymore." My words seemed to calm him and his tears stopped. I looked up to the crowd around us.

"What was that thing?" I asked my voice almost cracking.

"It was a dementor." Lupin said.

"What does it do?" I asked though I had a pretty good idea.

"It sucks out every happy thought until your left with nothing, but your darkest memories." he said with dread. "Here, eat this and give some to Naruto as well." He said handing me some chocolate. I looked at it suspiciously before taking it and eating a bite. I was instantly filled with warmth.

"Naruto" I said softly. He looked up." you need to eat this." I said handing him the chocolate. He nodded and took a small bite. By the way he perked up I'd say it worked. I helped him off the floor onto the seats. I just notice that we were even on the floor. I looked around to see if this happened to everyone. It didn't, it only happened to me, Naruto, and Harry. I wonder why that was. I understand Naruto and me because of our pasts, but Harry. Was his life that bad? I shrugged it off for now.

The train stopped and everyone got off. It seemed the first years took a boat ride across the lake. I was observing the large man who was leading them when I heard someone call Naruto and I. I turned to see Sakura running towards us.

"Hey guys. Do you know what was on the train? It became so cold." She asked. I nodded.

"It was a dementor and it came into our compartment." I stated remembering what happened.

"What's a dementor?" she asked. Naruto spoke with a haunted voice.

"It's a creature that sucks all your happiness and good thoughts and leaves you with nothing but your darkest memories, nothing, but you fear and sadness." With that we closed the subject.

We rode in carriages up to the castle. We walked into the castle to be stopped by a old thin lady.

"You five." She said indicating to me, Naruto, Sakura, Harry, and Hermione. "come see me after the sorting." And with that she ushered me, Naruto, and Sakura over towards the first years.

"You will go in with the first years to be sorted." She said and then she spoke to everyone. "You will now go into the great hall to join your classmates." The doors opened and we enter the large room.

_**Naruto POV.**_

Wow was all I could think when we entered the Great Hall. It is true to its name. I looked at the ceiling and it looked like the night time sky! We were walking towards the front of the hall. There stood a ragged old hat on a stool.

**(I'm going to skip the hat's song)**

"Alright, when I call your name please come sit on the stool, I will place the hat on your head and you will be sorted." Professor McGonagall stated and began to read off the list of names.

After a _long_ time, Sakura's name was called.

"Haruno, Sakura."

Sakura stepped forward. The second the hat touched her head it called . . .

"RAVENCLAW" she stepped of the stage and went to join her new classmates. Then another _eternity_ later they called Sasuke. After a few seconds the hat called out . . .

"GRYFFINDOR" he smirked and went over to the cheering table. He was so handsome when he smirked. Ah, snap out of it Naruto! This is no time to be thinking that!

'**Yeah, you need to listen for your name, lover boy.' **kyubi teased.

'Shut it!' I mentally yelled then cut the connection. Just then I heard my name get called.

"Uzumaki, Naruto." I stumbled forward, almost tripping. She placed the ragged hat on my head covering my eyes.

'_You're another ninja. Well let's have a look see . . . hmm your brave, you good at spur of the moment planning, you're loyal and you're smarter than you let on. Something about not wanting to seem like a threat. You also have another mind inside your own. You could do well in almost any house, maybe raven- no huffle- no gryff- AHHHH!'_

"Dumbledore is this some kind of joke! This kid can't be sorted!" the hat shouted.

"Elaborate." stated Dumbledore.

"Well, he's loyal like a Hufflepuff, he's brilliant like a Ravenclaw, and he has more bravery than any Gryffindor I've ever sorted! Then only house he doesn't seem to belong to is Slytherin! He's not cunning and has risks he won't take if it hurts his friends."

"Can you try again?" I pleaded.

"I can there has to be a house you are most like!"

'_Alright let's see here. You've had a rough past. Spent your entire life alone and hated for a reason you won't let go easily. You lived alone and you got hurt a lot. Also in one of the other houses you have someone you deeply care about, Sasuke. I'd have to say that you belong in . . . _

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted before falling off my head onto the floor. I sighed in relief. I thought the thing was going to put me in Hufflepuff. Now I'm with Sasuke. Even if I can never _be_ with him, I can still be close to him as his best friend. I thought as I walked over to the cheering table to sit with Sasuke, blushing.

When I sat down, Sasuke put his hand on my shoulder, I looked at him and nodded showing I was alright. Then he smiled softly and turned away.

'Did he just smile at me? Was it real or was he messing with me? He's so sexy when he smiles!' I thought dazed.

'**You got it bad kit.' **

'I know' I thought glumly.

'**Hey I know what would make you feel better.'**

'What?'

'**I can't show you now, but later, ok?'**

'Fine.' I said and snapped back to reality. I dug into the food that wasn't there when I sat down.

"_**Hey, where did the food come from**_?" I whispered to Sasuke.

"_**It just appeared and why were you so zoned out?**_" he murmured back. I imagined what he could murmur if he was mine-

'**Focus kit!'**

"_**I was talking to kyuubi. She was telling me something. Sorry."**_ I said with a fake nervous act. He nodded and looked away. I mentally sighed of relief.

After dessert, the plates cleared and Dumbledore stood to speak. "Welcome new students, to returning students, welcome back. Also a special welcome to our foreign exchange students. Now then I'd just like to say a few things. One, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students; some of you could do well to remember that. Two, do not be wandering around the castle alone especially with the new guards that are outside. Because of Sirius Black running lose, dementors are just outside of the school grounds. They are not to come in to the school grounds, but still be cautious. And three, we have three new teachers, one new subject, Professor Hagrid for Care of Magical Creatures," an abnormally tall man with small beady and he kind of made you think of a giant when you look at him stepped forward with a proud grin on his face. He shook hands with Dumbledore and sat back down. "Professor Lupin for Defense against the Dark Arts," the man from the train stepped forward with a soft smile. He also shook hand s with the headmaster and sat down." And last but not least for our new subject and a different form of magic Chakra Usage is Professor Hatake." Then a figure dropped from the ceiling, their face in a book. No . . . way.

_**Harry POV.**_

"Kakashi-sensei?" exclaimed three voices. I looked back to the other students to see Naruto, Sasuke, and some girl with pink hair standing and staring with disbelief towards the teachers' table. Following their gaze, I turned back to the front of the Great Hall to see a very peculiar looking man standing there. He was wearing navy blue pants with a type of sandal I've never seen before even in the muggle world, he also had a long sleeve navy blue shirt, over it a green vest with various pockets, a black fabric mask covering the lower half of his face, a strip of black fabric concealing his left eye. To top it off his hair was a grey, no, silver that slanted slightly to the left, and in his hand was a strange bright oranges book with Japanese written on the front.

"Yo." He said waving to the surprised exchange students. Do they know him from some where? I'll have to ask Naruto later.

"Let's finish the feast with our school song! Choose any tune you want and sing along." With a wave of his wand, golden words appeared and everyone started to sing

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy, Warty, Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please, _

_Whether we be old and bald,_

_Or young with scabby knee,_

_Our heads could do with filling,_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us stuff worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

After the last of the students voices fell silent. We were sent to bed.

_**Naruto POV. **_

After seeing the nurse, I headed to bed.


	3. Review!

This is a notice to tell you . . .

_**Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!**_

_**Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!**_

Thank you, I look forward to your _**Reviews! **_On my story. Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry to my readers for a lousy 2nd chapter. I'll try and do better in the future ^_^

_**Chapter 3**_

As my head hit the pillow, I thought back to the feast. I let my thought wander until I remember what kyubi told me.

FLASH BACK

'Did he just smile at me? Was it real or was he messing with me? He's so sexy when he smiles!' I thought dazed.

'**You got it bad kit.'**

'I know.' I thought glumly.

'**Hey, I know what would make you feel better.'**

'What?'

'**I can't show you now, but later, ok?'**

'Fine.'

END FLASH BACK

'Hey, Kyu. What were you going to show me earlier? You said it was supposed to make me feel better.'

'**Right, come into my room." **She called. I did as I was told and entered the mindscape. I looked up at kyubi who didn't seem so frightening anymore. When you share a body for as long as we have, you form a bond without even knowing it.

'Alright, so what is it' I asked a little excited.

'**Turn around.' **She said smirking. I turned around expecting mental ramen or something like that. My guess was way off target.

There was Sasuke and me doing unspeakable things. Sasuke was pleasuring me in the form of sex. My eyes went wide and blood started coming out of my nose. I felt a deep blush snap onto my face as my mouth tried to form words. In the end I just gaped like a fish until the scene ended.

'**How did you like my present?'**

'You do realize that I'm going to be having dreams about this for a long time, possibly forever.' I said trying to keep my voice normal and failing miserably. That was so hot!

'**I know. You're just lucky that I think he's good for you. In fact, maybe he might just be your life mate.' **Kyu teased. Wait, LIFE MATE!

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN LIFE MATE!' I screamed mentally.

'**You didn't know. Kitsunes take mates for life, we don't do the dating thing. Our hearts set on someone and if that someone is our true mate then during our heat, that's all we can think about. If not then the heat will be milder and can be easily ignored.' **She explained like it was common information.

'I have to go into heat? This is outrageous! As if having a demon sealed in side of you wasn't bad enough, I have to find a mate!' I yelled with fury. Then I realized what I just said and who I said it to. I felt sadness and guilt coming from Kyuubi. Great now look what I messed up. I spoke with a caring, loving voice. 'Kyu, I'm sorry. It's not your fault my turned out the way it did. It's not even my dad's fault. He was trying to save his home and I can't blame him for that. You were trying to save your kits and avenge your mate. The council is the one to blame. You are guilty of nothing.' I stared up at the first living creature who I saw as family. The first who treated me, without boundary, as family. Kyu smiled gratefully, as she motioned me over into her partially gone cage. She changed into a smaller version of herself. I ran to her and engulfed her into a hug. Placing her paws my waist. She returned the gesture.

'**I love you, kit. I hope you know that.' **she whispered softly.

'I love you too. Since Jiriya died you've been the only family I have. I don't know what I would do without you.' I murmured back, silent tears running down my face. Nuzzling into my face, Kyubi wiped the tears away. Without letting her go I spoke.

'Do you know when I am going to go into heat so I'm ready for it?'

I asked lightly. She sighed.

'**No, I don't. Usually, the first heat is in the sixth or seventh year of life. You begin human changes that. It could come at any time. Even-'**

'In the middle of this mission.' I finished for her. 'Well isn't that perfect.' Was my last thought before I fell into unconsciousness.

Sorry for it being so love cry type thing at the end, I couldn't resist. Yes that kind of counter balanced the whole making Naru happy thing, but it gave you better knowledge into Naruto and Kyubi's relationship. Also sorry for taking so long to update. Don't hurt me! More surprises in chapters to come! Ja Ne!


	5. Vote!

Hey, I'm making a poll. Do you think I should make Harry and Draco a pairing? If so who should be in a sense, seme?

I eagerly await your feedback, Ja Ne!


	6. Chapter 6

I am so sorry! I didn't mean to not update for so long! I will try to update more to make up for it! Hope you like it. Make sure to review so I have lots of motivation to update a lot. Also, Sasuke is going to be OOC in this story.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter! They belong to the proper owners. This is simply a fanfiction._

**Chapter 4**

**Naruto POV. **

I thought back to what Kyubi said. 'I have to find a mate?' I thought with unusual calmness. The idea seemed so . . . impossible. That there was a special person out there for me. That I could have a soul mate was an unattainable dream. Sasuke flashed through my mind. I shook my head. There is no way he was my life mate. It would be to perfect.

Perfect didn't belong to me. For a while, I was lucky to be alive much less have happiness. My eyes darkened as I remembered. There was a reason I wore a mask. It wasn't a mask you could see. It was my mask that couldn't be shattered by physical means. This mask was almost undetectable because it was a mask of ignorance, clumsiness, and happiness. It covered my sadness, depression as well as intelligence. I have used it for so long that it almost became me. It was unfortunate that it didn't. Shaking my head once more, I got up from the bed to peer around the room. It was a large dorm type room with about eight boys in it. (If you've seen the harry potter movies, it looks like that) These boys looked so peaceful. Their lives were so simple and I hoped they stayed that way, I thought while opening one of the large windows. With another look around the room, I began to climb out the window. A voice sprang from behind me. "Naruto, what are you doing?" Sasuke. I turned to see him sitting up in his bed. I looked up towards the stars.

"I wanted to see if the stars look the same here as back home." I responded quietly. I grinned softly. He chuckled. I glanced back at him.

"Would you mind if I joined you?" came the reply. I nodded and we climbed out the window to the roof. The night was clear revealing the abundance of stars that scattered across the sky. It was beautiful. Just like the ones in Konoha.

"Is it what you expected?" Sasuke asked. Then I did something that I would never understand no matter how smart I was or how long I lived. Something I have never done before. I dropped my mask for a short instant. I turned and smiled softly.

"Even better." I whispered with great peace.

**Sasuke POV.**

I couldn't resist, I smiled back. His answer was so simple yet it rang with truth. And his smile, he smiled as if he couldn't be more at peace. This was the same boy- no; man that only a few hours earlier was crying his eyes out at the mere reminder of his past.

I don't get it. How can he smile so much? His life has been hell on Earth, so why? Here he was looking as if the world was perfect when he knows first hand it's not. Why? Is he that stupid? Or is it strength?

I thought back to when I came back. Naruto welcomed me back without a moment's hesitation. Like nothing had changed. As if I hadn't tried to kill him. It wasn't until that moment that I realized how much of a coward I was. Here Naruto was offering a thing I still don't deserve, forgiveness. I should have never left. Orochimaru was weak compared to this ninja.

I yanked myself out of my thoughts to reply. "I thought you would say something like that." He stared blankly. My smile slipped. "Naruto, I have to ask something." He looked at me to continue. "You don't have to answer if you really don't want to, but I have to try." I paused. "Naruto . . . what exactly happened when you were a kid?" I voiced the hesitant question. He paled and his smiled fled. I instantly regretted asking. "Never mind, forget I asked." I rushed out when he opened his mouth to reply.

"No, its fine." I looked at him shocked. I mean seriously, we're talking about the most horrible part of his life. He should be angry at the very least. Naruto was very closed off about his past. I assume he is trying to forget. I just had to bring it up didn't I, berating myself.

"You should know." he began. "After all, you saved me from the past." Okay, what is he talking about, I made his life horrible.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded quietly.

"You gave me a friend." He smiled and I lost my voice. "I was all alone, surrounded by anger and hatred. People hated me and I didn't even know why."

My voice returned. "What do you mean 'didn't even know why'?" how could he not know.

"I didn't know about Kyubi until the day before we were assigned to squad 7." I gapped. "Anyway, my past is not something pleasant, are you sure you want to hear it?" I nodded. He opened his mouth when we heard a shout.

"Naruto and Sasuke are gone!" it was Nevel. I looked at the horizon and saw the sun was already up. I sighed and began to climb down.

"I'll tell you another time." Naruto said before jumping down into the window, startling the poor occupants. I shook my head. I will never understand the mystery that is Naruto, at least for now. I followed his path through the window, startling the boys once again. This school was about to be in for the shock of its life.


End file.
